Dorito's world
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: This is typically the world in Dorito's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting on Sammy's head, waiting for her to wake up. She was almost late for school... again. After about five minutes her breathing got quick and fast.

"SAMMY!" I screeched over and over again. She finally woke up. She sat up with such force she flung me like a catapult to the ground. "HEY!" I screamed. Sammy looked at me with pity.

"Sorry little guy. I didn't know you were sitting there." Sammy said to me. I stuck my tail in the air. Serves her right, but then again she looked so sorry... I couldn't be mad at her... I lay my tail back on the floor and padded over to where Sammy was watching me on the couch.

"I could never be mad at you..." I purred. Sammy smiled. Almost as if she could really understand me. I jumped into her lap and curled up, putting my tail over my muzzle. Grams then came into the living room. I jumped off of Sammy's lap and ran over to Grams. I weaved my way through her legs, purring. Grams looked down at me.

"Dorito... What have you done?" She asked me accusingly. I sat down by her feet and looked up at her with my cute little eyes.

"Oh. I just went out the window and went to meet my friend, Martha." I mewed. Sammy's friend, Marisa had adopted a cat about a month ago. Now Martha and I are best friends. Martha is kinda like Sammy. She hates it when Marisa tries to dress her up, her fur's always crazy and she has Sammy's attitude. That's what I really like about her. Sometimes I just wish we were more than friends.

Once Sammy left for school and Grams went to visit Hudson I was alone at the apartment.

"FINALLY! ALONE AT LAST!" I yawned. I slipped into the bedroom, looking around the room for something to do. "Hmm. What should I do? Wait a minute. Has Marisa left her house? Has Mickey too? If that's true then I can go visit Martha!" I cried happily. I immediately zoomed out of the bedroom and into the living/kitchen. I saw the window. It was open a little bit, just like always. The space was just enough for a cat to squeeze through. I slid out of the window and tried not to look down as I jumped from windowsill to windowsill, until I got to the outside emergency foldable stairwell. I went down the steps with ease. The only thing I had to worry about now was landing in the soft basket of new clothes outside the main door of the building. I backed up as much as the limited space let me, took a deep breathe and plunged myself forward. I was almost flying for a few seconds, until the wonderful feeling of flying was cut short by the soft touch of silky clothes underneath my paws. I looked over the basket. Looking for any signs that anyone was looking my way. No one was. Typical people. Oblivious to the cats and dogs roaming the streets or jumping off of buildings.

After my little stroll around the park and the block, which consisted of me taunting dogs, catching a squirrel for Martha and stealing a large man's sandwich right from under his nose. I was ready to go to Martha's house. As I was on my way to Martha's house I saw Hudson's house.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around here in a while, Dorito! It's nice seeing you." He said with a was Hudson. Some people aren't actually oblivious to the cats and dogs roaming the streets. Hudson is one of those people. I guess he saw me outside his gate, because he opened the gate for me to come in. I couldn't refuse. He's a nice old man. And he gives me iced tea. I walked into the yard and looked around for the old man's dog. It wasn't anywhere in sight. Good. I didn't want to see that old fur ball. He was always breathing down my neck, and he's just plain creepy. Yeah he doesn't actually chase me, but I think breathing down your neck and them always following you if worse... Anyway. It's just creepy. So I rather avoid that dog altogether.

"Hey, Hudson. It's nice to see you too buddy. How about some ice tea?" I asked. Sometimes it's almost as if this old timer can actually understand me.

"You want some ice tea don't you, Dorito?" He asked me. I nodded. Hudson smiled in reply. "Why don't you come sit on the porch with me for a little while? It's nice to have some company." He offered. I nodded and walked with him to his porch and jumped up onto a chair that was by a small table. I curled up on the pillowy chair and waited for Hudson to come back with a bowl of iced tea. I could get to Martha's house when I was for certain that the coast was clear. And besides. She's probably out with her she-cat friends. You think I should have some guy friends right? Well I don't. Besides Billy's cat I met by accident. He's a cool guy. I really like to hang with him. We do dumpster diving and stuff. Maybe I should visit him today too... Yeah. I'll do that.

After a little while Hudson came back from the house with some iced tea. We sat around and watched the world go by. Before we knew it, it was lunch time.

"Dorito, I think you should get going. I'll see you soon." Hudson said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I just wandered over to no where in particular. Went through a few gardens and I saw a cat. It was a tom. He was in the shadows of the house so it was hard to make him out. I padded towards the cat hidden in the shadows, when a familiar scent hit my nose.

"Benji?" The tom darted out of the shadows. "BENJI! GET OVER HERE!" Benji just ran past him, but looked back and flicked his tail as a signal to follow. I ran after him. We went through alleys, climbed outside fire escapes, jumped windowsill to windowsill, dodged old ladies trying to throw stuff at us and jumped rooftop to rooftop. After about an hour of this Benji slowed to a stop and sat down. We were on a museum roof. It was flat and had a half-wall of cement on the perimeter of the roof. I slowed to a trot and plopped down beside Benji when I was at his side. Benji finally turned to me.

"How's it been, Dorito?" Benji asked. I looked turned my head towards him.

"Good. How've you been? That crazy lady hasn't tried to kill you or anything right?" I asked.

"I've been good. George and Linda have actually been away for about a week. So I've had Billy to keep me company." Benji replied. The only reason Benji hasn't left his house folk is because of Billy. Billy's been so good to him. So because of him is the only reason he stays where he is. Otherwise he would have probably run away from home and found new people.

"That's good to hear." I said, nodding.

"What's been goin' on with you and Martha?" Benji asked, leaning in.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you really think that I don't know that you've had a crush on her ever since you saw her for the first time. Its pretty easy to tell that you love her man..." Benji trailed off. Does everyone really know? I avoided his gaze. "So it is true! I knew it!" Benji exclaimed.

"Keep it down will ya!" I hissed. Benji shut up for about two seconds.

"You gotta go over there. Right now. GO!" When he saw that I wasn't going anywhere without an explanation he told me what I needed to do. "Go over to Martha's house and tell her that you love her ya ding dong! I know she loves you too! If you don't see that, you're a mouse-brain!

"She loves me?" I asked. I know it was a stupid question, but I couldn't believe it...

"Yeah mouse brain. NOW GO!" Benji yowled. I made a bee-line over there. On my way there I thought of things that I could possibly say to her. When I got there I paused when I was in front of the door. I took a deep breath and went through the cat-door on the front door and went in.

"Martha? Martha, you there?" I called into the empty house. I heard a few cats yowling:

"MARTHA! YOU GO OVER THERE RIGHT NOW. HE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HIM, NOW GO ON A DATE WITH GUY!" After that outburst I saw Martha run down the stairs, her friends peeking through a slit in the door to Marisa and Martha's room.

"Hi, Dorito." Martha said, I could tell she was trying to stifle a purr.

"Hi, Martha." I didn't even try to stifle the purr that had come from my throat. I just let it come out. Martha's eyes searched mine. God I loved those brilliant blue eyes. They were absolutely breathtaking. Martha sat down in front of me and beckoned me to her with her tail. We just sat next to each other, fur touching and tails twined together. After a long silence Martha spoke.

"Do you love me?" She asked. It was an out of the blue question, but I was not surprised by it all that much since I heard one of her friends talking about me loving her earlier.

"Yes. I do love you." I said without hesitation. Martha's eyes shinned and a purr rumbled in her throat.

"I love you too." Martha purred. I licked Martha's forehead and her purring became louder, I purred in reply to her loving purr. I had forgotten the she-cats watching us through the slitted doorway of Martha and Marisa's bedroom, until they let out an awful loud:

"Awww..." Martha and I spun around to see her friends lined up at the top of the staircase. They instantly stopped and stared at us.

"AWAY WITH YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE WE NEED SOME PRIVACY?!" Martha and I yowled at them. Our fur spiked with rage. The she-cats immediately turned tail and jumped out the window.

"Now. Where were we?" I purred to Martha.


End file.
